DS9: Call off the Prophets
by darkvampangle101
Summary: 16 year old Captain Shaundrah is contacted by the prophets to save the alpha quadrint through her telepathic powers. Her teen crew tries to fix the timeline... while fighting off romance at every turn!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Nite: Here is my DS8 fanfic. I hope u like it. I have tried to use the improvments that people gave me in comments and I have tryed to make this less about my faith even though I do think I am suppose to evangelize because some ppl said it was too much in my voyager story. **

* * *

Kira Naris drank her ractachino in opps. It had been a very boring day all thinks gonsidered. DS9 was usually pretty more interesting than this. But then now that the Domnion war was done, things had become a lot more settled down in the alpha quadrint. And she was happty for it.

Then a panel started to beep.

"Nig, what is it?" she asked.

The Frengi frowned and poked at the panel. "Um Sir I think it is a ship coming in! Actually its... a FEDERATION ship it is a galaxy class star ship!"

"Like the Entreprise D? But I thought there was only 4 of those left working after the Domion war?"

"Your right, Sir... it loks like its in bad shape! The other Galaxy lass star ships are all at betazoid or cardassian prime right now, cleaning up after that big jemhadar mess!"

"Any sign of its name Nog?" Kira asked

"One second Captain the ship has lots of bruns and stuff on the hall..." Nog gasped "It is the USS Kirk!"

"OMG but I thought that ship was destroy at Wolf 359?" Kira pointed to the screen "On screen Leutenant!"

Nog put it on the screen.

"Yes that is definetly a Galaxy glass starship!" said Jadzea. "And if it is the Krik, that ship was assembilated almost... ten years ago."

"Hale them." Kira ordered. "This is Kernal Kira Nerise of the Federation station Deep Space Nine. Identify yourself."

A soft, feminine voice replied over the communicator. "This is Captain Shaundrah McAlesse of the USS Captain Kirl. I have wounded crew member here. May we docking at the station for help?"

Kira gave Dax a silent look to mute the comunicator.

"What do you think, Esri?"

"Um there not powering fasers or foton torpedos, Sir. In fact scans show they are severly damaged. It appears by brog fasers and maybe Romulan distrupters."

"OK open a chanel again." Kira cleared her throat. "We are clearing you for docking at docking pilon 9, Captain McCallesse."

"Thank you, Vornel Nerise I will see you very soon. McCalesse out."

Kira's brow furowed. She walked to a panel then pushed some buttons. She was searching federation records for the USS Kirk. On the screen came up one result for McAlesse.

"Look. There's only one crew member who was assigned to that ship named McCallesse when the ship was sent to Worf 359."

"Lieutenant Commander Moses McAlesse, Chief of Security." Esri frowned "That's a man not a woman. How very strange... I will keep searching Sir."

"Good Nog I will go down to meet with this captain Shaundrah. Nog your with me, have Doctor Bashire meet us down there.""Aye Sir" said Dax.

* * *

Julien Basir, Nog and Kira all stood outside the round door waiting for it to roll open so that they could meet the first people to walk off the USS Kirk. It was definetly a mystery. It was very strange to have a star ship vanish for a decade then suddenly apear. Kira wondered where the ship had been and how many people were still left alive on it.

The door rolled open and they waited. Then they hear some footsteps.

Kira gasped!

Out came a person in a Captains red and black uniform (the kind from TNG)... but she could not have been more than 16 years old!

"Hello. I'm Captain McAlesse. Wow! It's good to finally be back in Fedraton space after ten long ears."

* * *

**Authors Note: I bet u did not see that one comeing! Captain Shaundrah is actaully based on me in some way's that is the name I go by but she is not a marty sue as you will see in the future chapter she is veryt roubled. **


	2. Chapter 2-How Kirk Ws Saved In Gamma Qua

Captain Shaundrah sat in the bordroom with Captain Kira and Leutenant Nog. Quork brings in some candy and some root beer. Shaundrah drank the root beer with a lot of exitement.

"I am sorry" she said when she saw Kira and Nog starring at her "I have just eaten repleated food and Romulan food and Vorta food for as long as I remember. Its so amazeng to have real choclate and root beer..."

"I under stand completly!" Nog said with laughing "I remember I was so happy to get tube grums on earth when I study at star fleet academy there."

"Yes I am surprise that there are Frengi in starfleet now but it is good to see that!" Shaundrah said "as long as you do not want me to run around with no clothes on."

"No haha I am not that sort of Frengi!" said Nog "I was raised hear on DS9."

"Oh wow that's so great here have a root beer."

Nog craked one open and started to drink one but Kernel Kira did not. She taped her fingers on the glass table.

"I am sorry, Miss Shaundrah, but I just cannot beleave that you are a captain of a glaxy class star ship!" said Kira. "How old are you any how, 15?"

"16 actually just about to turn 17 in a month" Shaundrah shrugged "But it was a very strange thing that happen on my ship. We are not a usual ship."

"I'm all ear's!" said Kira.

Shaundrah looked pained, then began to tell the story...

"Well it was 10 years ago. My dad was chief of scurity on the Kirk. My mom is aenar and so most of the time she stays on Andoria while my dad is away on mission."

"Oh that explains why you are so porcelain skined and have such golden corn slik blond hair for a hew-mon!" said Nog.

"Yes" Shaundrah flipped her waste-long braid over her shoulder "I was visiting my dad on his ship when they were orbiting Endoria and when I was abord they got a distress call from... WOLF 349! We did not know what it was at first we just got sent there and I did not have time to be beaned back to the surface of Endoria. But we had no ideas of how serious it was going to be when we got there sence after all the brog were so misterious back then."

Kira nodded and she barley touched her tea, she was so interested by Shaundrah's story.

"It was awful! Within a few minuets of meeting the fleet the Kirek had been distabled. We were tractored into a bog cube along with like 4 other stafships. Some drones came on board and start to asemilate every adult on bored. But they did some thing to us kids and put us into these like chamber things rather than the usual asemilation. The borg cube then began to fly back to the Delta quadrint with all of our ships inside of it!"

"Borg naturation chambers!" exclamed Nog.

"Exactly! There were 12 of us kids in them chambers and the bogs instal them in the 10 frowad of the ship. But what we DID NOT KNOW is that the USS Bush had been set to self distruct. It was one of the ships that had also been tractored inside of the cube. Then it self-distructed. The self distruct cause the borg cube to be extremly damaged. The USS Kirk and another ship called the USS Ronald Regan were the only one's to survive the self distruct sequince. The damage to the borg cube cause our maturation chamber to shut down."

"So all 12 of you kids were excaped?" Nog asked.

"Yes. And 4 more kids on the Ronald Regan. Though I was only 6 years old almost 7, I knew how to operate a transtortper. I tansported all the survivor from the Ronald Regan onto the USS Kirk. Then I fired all our foton torpedos at the damage bog cube. It exploded completly and we escape."

"So how did you survive? What happened to the crew?"

Shaundrah felt her eyes grows misty. "I found Captain T'Pel on the bredge. She was very injured. My dad was... DEAD. He had been part assembilated and Captain Tpel had shot him to keep him from tuning into a brog. I did not blame her for doing it. He would not have wanted to be a borg."

"I am sorry!" said Nog.

"Its ok. Of the adults there was only 22 survivor. There was no doctors or nurse survivor. And they were all very injured. The last thing Captain Tpel did was make me Captain she said it was the most logical action as I can only one who pilots the ship and also work teransporter and also foton torepedos."

"Of course" said Nog "but what happened to the 22 survivores?"

"We put them in stacis tubs, just like what happened with Cahn and the other ogments (in the star trek movie into drakness) And they are in stacis even now thats why we need medical atention."

"What abot youre crew? How did you keep up the ship and pilot it and stuff?" said Kira

"Us 16 kids piloted it thru Dominoin space. All of us are adults now pretty much the oldest one of us is 19 and the youngest is 12 now. Butt we are all quiet mature sence we have basically been a Federaton Crew for ten years. We allways follow the starfleet manuels and the PRIM DIRECTIVE in all of our dealing's with other species."

"Wow that is truely amazing Captain Shaundrah" said Kira

"Thank you but it really was all my crew who are loyal and good and God who brought us thru it" said Shaundrah "Now I hoped that my crew can be allowed to go around the prominad now that Doctor Hashir is getting the adults all fixed up in the medical clinic."

"Yes off course. And you can have all u want for free as THANK YOU from Bajor government. Enjoy. I will get chef O Brion to start work on You ship."

Then she said bye and she and Nog went to the pomenade together.

* * *

uthors Note : Do not worry the actoin will start very soon.


	3. Chapter 3-atack in ds8

**Authors Note: This chapere has TONES of ACTON! I hope u like it!**

* * *

Nig and Captan Shaundrah walked down the promedian together. Shaundrah's crew was also there in fromt of the jomja stick seller.

"OMG Esther hi gurl!" exchlaimed Shaundrah.

"OMG Hi Captain Shaundrah!" exclamed Estehr.

"Hey Nog this is my bestie and also my Commander, Esther! She is half human and half Klingon and half Orion."

"Hi Nog I see you are Frengi. I have never met a Fregni in Starfleet before!' said Commander Esther.

"Yes that is right." said Nog. "I am a Lieutenant and I work in Engineering and my dad is the Grand Nagis of Frenginar."

"Who he must be loaded" whispered Commander Esther to Shaundrah and shaundrah laughed but told her to shut up.

Then they each got a jomja sticks and then they went into the Qurks Bark to get some drinks. They all got cream soda's and some cheezies to go with their sticks. Then Shaundrah saw some one else out of the corner of her eye. It was her Pilot and her Chef of Scurity! They were walking together down the Pormednade.

"OMG Ensine Kyleagh! Lutenant Kevin!"

They waved at Shaundrh and then they came in and ate some jomja sticks and cheezies and cream soda's at the bar too. It was very fun and allmost a perfect afternoon until...

Sudden the whole station shook as if it was hit by a faser! The red alirt came on.

"Red alirt!" Kernal Kira shouts over the intercon "We being attacked by DOMINION WASHIPS!"

"I hotta get to my battel station" Nog said "sorry gotta go."

Then he went and Shaundrah looked around her crew.

"Our ship is nearly repared let's get on it!"

"Ya with out borg modefacations, we can probably blow that domenion war ship to smethereans!" Kevin shouted.

"Ya!" said every one.

Then they put down there drinks and cheezies and they started to run thru the Pormenade to get to there ship's parking space.

But suddenly there was a whole bunch of twinkely lights that appear in the Prominade.

"We are being borded!" shouted Kernal Kira over the intercon.

People scream!

Then there was Jemhadare. They ran around the Prominade. They were yellng as they ran "ARRGH!" and people ran away. Kevin started beating the living day lights out of like six of the jehandars with his bear hands. 4 of them were dead looking in a minute.

"I will portect you guys!" elled Kevin as he beat down the jemhadars.

Then a whole bunch of jemhadars started attacking the crew of the Kirk. But they were in for a suprise... because Kyleagh shot out some bog tubes from her arms and into the jemhadars and then nanaprobes killed them! Non of the jemhadars knew that Shaundrahs crew had made themselves better with bog technlogy. Then Esther with one hand hit a jehadar and it fell to the ground. that was because they had bones that were made strong by brog implant.

Then there was another light of the transporter and suddenly... it was WEYONE! He laughed.

"Oh you jemhadars you are so dumb" Weyoun said! "Stop atacking these people we are hear for a reason!"

"OMG Weyone what are you doing here?" said Shaundrah.

Then Qork came out "You know this guy Captain Shaundrah?"

"Oh yes Shaundrah knews me quite well, don't you Shaundrah?" said Weyoun evilly.

Then Shaundrah passed out!

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope u guys liked this chapter as u can see I named several charcters after my freinds. Kyleagh is after m litlte sister who is so nice and helpfull and Esther is after my freind at school who help me some times betta story. Kevin is after my freind Sara's little brother who is fmy brothers prayre partner and also help me organize the untied way fund raser at church. **


	4. Chapter 4: Weyone's REvenge!

When shaundrah awke she was in a strange placel but she saw... WRYOIN standing over here! !

"Weyoin, what I doing hear? Where am I!?"

Then weyoun laughed evily. Ma ha ha. It made Shaundeah feel scarred.

"You know exactly wear you are, Shaundrah. Don't you reconize my ship? Don't you remember what you promise in exchange for crossing thru Ddomain territories? Don't you rember coming on my ship all those year's ago when the US Kirk was disabled by our Jimhadare fighting ships and you had to diplomacy withe ME, WEYOUN!?"

Then Shaundrah gasped and tryed to sit up but she could not sit up. She DID remember and she thought that Weyone had forgotten about her many many years ago...

"You cannot be serius Weyiun you basterf!" She screamed. "I only make thatn promise because me and my crew was on edge of death! Because of you're evil jemhadder ships truing to kill us!"

"A promise is a promise shaundrah. " said Weyoun..."You promised on Jesus that you would have my child in exchanger for safe oassege across the gama quadtint and so you will'!"

"Noooooo!" Shaundrah cryed "but i so confused Vorta don't even have kids they don't even like then, I mean you are a clone there was 3 of you before there was this Weyoun."

"Axtelly the federation war really did a number on me! When we engaged I was only Weyoun 4 but now there's been 5 more I am WEeyon 9"

"9!" scremed Shaundrah "Are you kidding me? So the one I was engagd to is not even alive any more? That means the contract is borken! I did not make it with you I made it with some other Weyoun!"

"AH ah I do not think so... Vorta are very good lawyer as well as doctor, better even than James Sockolove or sellino and Barns. If you looking at paragraph 2495 and sub pargraph 19 and letter B of contract to have my kid... you will see that you agreed all the clone are in law the same person as 1 another.'

"You basterd and you're trickery! You may have my body but you will never have my sole or heart!"

Your sole or hearth is not required, Shaundrah simply your lovely brog-modified body... to make the DOMINOIN stronger."

Then Shaundrah passed out. When she woke up a few hours later she was in the same place but she still could not stand up. Weyoun was there but strangly he did not bring his Jemhadare guards with him, they were all alone in the drak room.

"You are not well Shaundrah unfortunetly you hit your head when you fell. We give you some medicine that made you all jiggly."

"Oh so you are not restraning me hear?" she asked "Thats good I guess."

"Hahahaha" said Weyone "I would not do some thing like that to my precous fiance. You really are lucky you know I am practically king of the Vortas. I come from royalty, and the first Weyoun was king of corill prime many century ago. That is why the Founder made me there most important Vorta of all. I am the highest of all Vorta and as my wife you will be given the best of respects and stuff."

"I do not even care!" she screamed "now let me back to DS9 before I kick the living day lights out of you."

"No need for vioLENCE" said Weyoun as she kicked a leg at him "I will return you unharmed but remember Shaundrah you made a promise and it was to Jesus and also I do not think you will come to regret me as your husband."

Then Weyoun bowed at her. He gave her a not very geniuine smile and then he walked out of the room. Shaundrah glared at him very hard as he left but he did not seem to notice. A moment later, she felt herself being transported away.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Wow that was a twost in the storey, don't u think? **

Sjaundra looked panedly cross the prominadr. Nogg was by her side. "Its so noisy compare to the Kirk!" She said. "I'd forgot what it was like being sound so many people!" "How about we go to my uncels bar his name quark and he is the gut who bring us all the candy & roor beer during our meeting."


	5. Chapter 5: the PROFITS

**I hope u like the next part it is really story starting. Thank u fore reading. Shaundrah.**

* * *

Shaundrah woke up in the sick bay with docter shadhhir and nogg and Kyleahg and CaptainKira standing over her.

"Are you ok you got hit by a bulk hade during the jwmhadar attack." said Doctor bashur. "We did not find you for sevreal hours, as s the bulk head was in aan empty shop where you must have runned to when we were under attack!"

"NO Weyone transport me away to his ship."

They all looked scepticle. Shaundrah felt mad.

"REally I was kidnaped by Weyoun the vorta! He wants to marry me!" she shooted "He took me to his dominoin ship for hours and try to covnince me to wed him!"

"Oh noooo!"Kyleagh said. "Just like last time! He sure do not give up easaly that vorta... he must really want you!"

Now they looked convinced. Even Captan Kira.

"I will keep the sensores looking for them!" said Kyleagh "We wonot let that basterd get away"

Then every one left and a little while later Docter Bshir said she could go because she was better now.

So then she wemt to the Pormenade. She looked around but it was late so most stuff was closed except for Quarks and she did not want to go in there becase people got drunk and gabled!

But as she pass by the big bajoran door she felt a strange pull in her stomach. It was as if she was begbeing pulled into that door. That was teh door to the bajoran tempel. It was empty right now except for some candels that were lit in the door way. Shaundrah had read about the worm hole aliens and she knows they are ery powerfull.

She felt a little strange being interested ina bajoran temple. After all they were pagans. But then she remind herself that she knew those bajoran gods were just worm hole aliens. Not gods. So maybe it was ok if she listen to her own feeling and go inside.

Then she did. It was empty inside and smell like incents. The insects was burning from some holes in the wals and there was a fancy box at the fromt of the room. A voice in Captain Shaundrah's haid said _"OPEN THE BOX"_ so she did. There was a crystal inside that looked like a tube shape that had been squash in the middel. It started to spin around and Shaundrah was scarred and going to run... but SHE COULD NOT! The worm hole aliens had frozen her in her spot.

Then some thing even scrier happened... sudenly she was notin DS9 but in stead was on Earth in San Francesco where she had lived before she had moved to Endoria! And herd ad was there, even though he was ded from Brog nanaprobes!

"Dad what you doing here?"

"I am not yore dad I am of bajor!" he said

"Oh you are a profit" she said "I get it. Is captain sisco here too?"

"Ya... the sisco is busy rite now" her dad-wormhole-alein said "But hey shaundrah you are of bajor too. You are very special to the profits even more so than the sisco BECAUSE... we need you to do a mision for us."

"Oh ok what kind of misoin?"

"That will all be shone in time Shaundrah just trust us and you use your talepathic powers for good and you will save the hole alpha quadrint and including EARTH!"

Shaundrah wa nted to agree but she was so confuse! She was going to ask a bilion more question but auddenly the San Francesco beach vanished and so did her dad and she was back in the pagan tempel in DS(. What to do! She was so confuse! And why had the Profits chosen her, just a simpel star fleet Captain?


	6. Chapter 6B biorg

**Authors Note: Got betta 4 this apter. So hope u happy ppl who are picky a bout speelling. **

* * *

Captain Shaundrah started walking back to her quarters on the USS Kirk. She still felt all woozy from the strange vision she got from the Profits. As Captain she was used to scientific stuff not worm hole aliens pretending to be her father!

Back on the Kirk she went to her quarters. They were great quarters with walls that look like glittery white pearls. The floor was like shiney and black. Her sheets were glittery pink like the ones that Riker had on the Enterprise. Excpt that her bed was a 4 poster bed with some nice curtain hanging from it. She had also a painting of the stistene chaple picture hanging on the wall.

Then Shaundrah got into her pajamas and she got into bed and she started to sleep.

Except suddenly it was red alirt!

"Captain Shaundrah to the bridge! We being invaded by the JamHadar!" Leutenant Kevin shouted over the intercom sister.

She jumped out of bed and ran to the bridge while putting on her uniform. There were JamHadar everywhere! She punched one in the face that was trying to block the door to the bridge. His face basically smashed to smitherines because of Captain Shaundrah's hard punch.

Then she ran on the bridge and Liutenant Kevin was there. He had used his borg implant to kill several JamHadar by sticking the tubes into them. Then they died from nanapobes.

"Where is Commander Esther?"

"She went to DS9 a couple of hour ago and left me in charge."

"Oh you obviously capable!" said Captain Shaundrah as she punched a JamHadar with her extra strong borg arm and he flew across the room into a bulk hade and died of crushing "Fire our nanaprobe quantim tormpedo at the Dominion ship!"

"Yes Maam!" yelled Liutenant Kevin.

He fired and then the Dominion ship turned into basically powder because it was totally destroyed by the borg enhance photon torpedoes. The explosion was humungous and also almost destroyed one of the docking part of DS9 because the explosion was so big. But it didn't.

As the ship blew up Captain Shaundrah passed out!

* * *

_She was back with her dad but this time on Andoria on a nice icy beach dressed in a parka. Instantly she knows that she is in the presence of the Profits once again. _

_Her sad started speaking without a mouth. "Oh Shaundrah you have completed our first taslk but the evil Dominion will still come after you more. The Pa Rayths are coming back from there lair. They willl threaten the Alpha Quadrint and also Bajor and Shakespeare. So you will have to do some fighting but there will be other un-expected stracrifices that you will have to make to insure the safety of every one! Can you do it?"_

_"I promise I can!" she said with conviction_

_"The fate of the ALPHA QUADRINT is in your hands, Shaundrah! Be strong! Things will not be as you expect and your stacrifices will not just be beating off JamHadars and Vortas."_

_"I will, Dad Profit! I will do what I can!"_

* * *

Then she woke up and every thing was okay because they had beat up all the JemHadars with their extra strong borg arms. Liutenant Kevin was everything under control so Captain Shaundrah went back to bed. Shaundrah felt really despondent for a few hours. Then she got happy because she hearing happy news. She went at quorks with Ester and they all eating nutella pancakes.

"Hi Shaundrah I am gettting a boy friend!" she said.

"Oh who is that."

"That is Nog the Frengi." Esther said. "He and I went to Quorks last night to talk about how crazy it is that you got adubcted by that evil Vorta Wayoun and then had that terrible vision of the Stan Fancesco."

"And the Borg attacked when you were at Quorks."

"Yes sorry I did not expect that those horrible Dominions would attack but its ok because our nanaprobe quantim torpedoes totally destroyed those JamHadars and I guess they also killed that bastard Wayoun!"

Then Shaundrah felt a little sad for a but. After all Wayoun had been her fiancee for a while even though it was not by her choice, it was a forceable engagement!

Then Nog came and he ate some wiggling worms in a bowl while every other person had the nutella pancakes and capuccino. That is because Frengi eat bugs.

Then suddenly there was the sound of the communicater.

"Hello Shaundrah this is Captain Kira I just wanted you to know that we are getting a encripted message addressed to you personally from the Delta Quadrant. Please go to the bridge now."

Then she did. go there.

* * *

**Authors Note: oh no the dominion are very bad right... ecept is really Wayoun dead then what will Shadnrah do**


End file.
